


What's In a Name? (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Series: Sesquipedalian (Podfic) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logodaedaly, n.<br/>(LOH-guh-DEE-duh-lee)<br/>The clever creation of new words; the clever use of words</p>
<p>Arthur tires of Merlin always calling him a prat, so Merlin takes it upon himself to remind Arthur of all the other names that he's called the prince over the years. Arthur is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name? (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's In a Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237390) by [Emachinescat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat). 



This is a link to [**download**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/389ce36vey11bni/What%27s+In+a+Name.mp3#39;s_In_a_Name.mp3) or [**stream**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/389ce36vey11bni/What%27s+In+a+Name.mp3#39;s_In_a_Name.mp3) the podfic on Mediafire

I hope that you enjoy this podfic! :D

Also, feel free to leave feedback for the author and myself. 


End file.
